The disclosure relates to a sample analyzer, a transportation apparatus, and a method.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-153872 (Patent document 1) discloses an automatic urine analyzer. The urine analyzer has a sample aspiration position on a measurement line on which a sample holding rack is transported. The automatic urine analyzer comprises a sample dispensing nozzle that moves horizontally and vertically; a sample in the sample holding rack at the sample aspiration position is aspirated by moving the sample dispensing nozzle to the sample aspiration position, the sample dispensing nozzle that has aspirated the sample is moved to a dispensing position, and the sample is discharged. Moreover, the automatic urine analyzer comprises an urgent sample holder in order to measure samples requiring urgent measurement. When performing urgent measurements, the automatic urine analyzer moves the sample dispensing nozzle to the urgent sample holder and aspirates a sample set in the urgent sample holder by using the sample dispensing nozzle. And then the automatic urine analyzer moves the sample dispensing nozzle that has aspirated the sample to a dispensing position passing above the sample aspiration position on the measurement line, and discharges the sample.